


The Effect of Absence

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 5 of round 2 of eureka_tag. Spoilers for 4.15, "Omega Girls"

Jack rings the doorbell and then tucks his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Zoe had taken the news of the different timeline better than Jack had expected. Her first reaction had been, “Wow. That explains _a lot_.” Her second comment: “And _why_ didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

Jack isn’t sure that his explanation for why he’d kept quiet had satisfied Zoe, but he stood by his reasoning. At least the news about the alternate timeline had placated Zoe somewhat, and she was no longer quite as angry with Jo. Jack considers that a job well done.

 

The door swings open, and Allison smiles broadly when she sees him. “Jack. I didn’t know if you’d be able to get away.”

 

“Zoe said she was fine and told me to get lost,” Jack explains. “Is this okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Allison replies, ushering him inside. “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

Jack shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“A beer?”

 

“That would be great.” Jack follows Allison back to the kitchen and accepts the bottle she uncaps. “Thanks.”

 

He feels as though things are awkward between them, the shadow of Beverly still looming large.

 

Jack watches as Allison pours herself a glass of wine, wanting to pull her close but not sure how to bridge the gap.

 

“How did Zoe take the news?” she asks.

 

Jack shrugs. “She said that it explained a lot, and she wanted to know why I didn’t tell her immediately, so better than I expected.” He takes another drink of beer. “When are your parents bringing Kevin and Jenna back?”

 

“In a few days,” Allison replies. “I didn’t want to insist on them bringing the kids back sooner, because that would have raised too many questions.”

 

“Can’t have that,” Jack murmurs, suddenly hating that they have to be so careful, so secretive. Most of the time, he doesn’t mind living in Eureka, with all that entails, but right at this moment, all Jack wants is a normal home, with normal crimes, and a normal life.

 

He wishes he didn’t have to deal with technology that results in floating banks or a girlfriend who’s being remote-controlled by some crazy psychologist bent on world domination.

 

“Jack,” Allison says, a rebuke in her voice, and Jack winces. “I _am_ sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” he replies automatically. “I don’t blame you.”

 

“But?”

 

“But there are times when I’d really like a normal day,” Jack admits. “A bank robbery, a kidnapping, I don’t know. Something run-of-the-mill.”

 

Allison nods. “I think I’ve been living in Eureka so long, I’ve forgotten what that means.”

 

“There are perks to living here,” Jack admits, moving a little closer to her. “You know?”

 

“Yeah?” Allison prompts. “Like what?”

 

“Like you.” Jack closes the distance between them, and their kiss is everything Jack has been missing. He’d known that something was _really_ wrong when he’d kissed the Beverly Barlowe-controlled Allison. But now, it’s all Allison, and he breaks the kiss long enough to set down his beer and take the wine glass from her hand.

 

“It’s been too long,” Jack murmurs against her mouth, feeling her fingers card through the hair at the nape of his neck, clutching him tightly. “God, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Allison replies. “You were right there, and I couldn’t—” Her voice breaks, and Jack swallows her words with another kiss.

 

“It’s okay,” he says, pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s okay. You’re fine. You’re back. That’s all that matters.”

 

He doesn’t want to think about what Allison’s nightmares are likely to contain in the weeks or months to come, or what his dreams will be like. He knows that the scars from this internal takeover aren’t going to disappear overnight, but he doesn’t want to think about that now.

 

Jack just wants to hold her close, and reassure himself that Allison is still _Allison_.

 

“Take me to bed, Jack,” Allison urges. “Please.”

 

They stumble into her bedroom, shedding clothes as they go, knowing that they won’t be interrupted, and that they don’t have to hide anything from the kids. When they tumble onto the bed, it’s skin against skin, and Jack reaches down to push a couple of fingers inside her, finding the rhythm he knows she likes.

 

Allison arches her back, writhing underneath him, and Jack waits until she’s close to orgasm before thrusting inside, rolling them so that Allison is on top and in control.

 

It’s so familiar—the smell of sex and sweat and Allison’s favorite body wash, the way she moves her hips, the way she runs her hands down Jack’s chest. It’s exactly what he needs—Allison in full control, her hips moving with that little twist that drives him crazy. She bends down so that her breasts brush Jack’s chest, and she kisses him with a desperation that has been missing from their lovemaking in the past.

 

It’s so different, because Jack _needs_ her, because he’d almost lost her, because she had been a stranger inside a familiar form so recently.

 

Allison comes, and Jack sees the familiar flush creep up her breasts and neck, and he hears her moans, and it’s enough to send him over the edge, because he knows it’s _Allison_.

 

They’re sweaty, but Jack pulls her to him in spite of that. He holds her close and listens to her racing heart. He feels her lips brush his neck, and she murmurs against his skin, “I love you.”

 

And it’s more than enough.


End file.
